Archie Hubbs
Archie_hubbs.png|DS version. Archiehubbs3DS.jpg|At BARC (3DS). is a character featured in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. In the former game he commentated on competitions with Ted Rumsworth. Typically Archie would make inane comments or tell witty jokes, only to have Ted take him completely seriously and continue with the show. The player may occasionally find Archie on walks with his dog Spot the Shiba Inu. He is also mentioned by some neighbors who say he once at dog food. Ted also mentions that Archie is a bad songwriter, and four of his secret records can be found on walks. *Between the Waves *Modest Decor *Shedded Fur *The Giant Socks In Nintendogs + Cats Archie no longer commentates but instead manages a BARC store. He also appears on the back of the Dog and Cat Record and his dog Spot can be seen in competitions. Owned Pets Archie's most often seen pet is Spot the Shiba Inu, who can be met on walks. In both Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats Spot will be very friendly with other dogs he meets. Archie occasionally talks about how he built a Japanese tea room just for Spot. He claims to have seven dogs at home, including a Siberian Husky named Alaska who he mentions in competitions. He will sometimes mention his pet duck, whose name varies ("That dog has the same name as my pet duck, and I just can't seem to tame that thing!"). Quotes *''"Ted, if I had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile a minute!"'' *''"Well, Ted, I've got to say, that is one sharp shar-pei!"'' (Ted then comments that the dog is not a shar pei.) *''"That dog reminds me a little bit of me in my salad days. Talk about vim and vigour!"'' *''"Thanks Ted, and a great hello to those out there watching! Ready for this place to go to the dogs?"'' *''"Hey, I'm not doing any tricks unless I get a treat and a head-scratch! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Well, a big BOW-WOW to that, TED! HA HA HA!"'' *''"Aw, I'm blushing, Ted! You're quite the entertainer yourself!"'' *''"I'm sad to say no, Ted. I was hoping to see a dog with a much pinker nose, to be honest."'' *''"Gosh, I'm at a loss, Ted. I've got to admit, I've been completely hypnotized by that puppy's ears. They're a work of art!"'' *''"Well, that pup's coat was definitely was the shiniest, Ted. Which begs the question: can I use dog shampoo, or will it make me bald?"'' *''"It had to be the sweet scent of shampoo wafting off that pup's coat. Was that hibiscus medley?"'' *''"We have a new champion, Ted!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty, Ted. That tail is probably the most amaz ---"'' (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *''"Uh, great dog. You know, I really need to practice my autograph. My fans ---"'' (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *''"Well, Ted, If I were his/her trainer, I would have brought along some chew toys or something. He/She looks nervous to me."'' *''"The sky's limit, Ted!" (When Ted asks how long a dog will go on a Championship victory streak.) *"Well, his/her nose looks quite moist, Ted, so I'd say she's/he's very healthy."'' *''"I've never seen a Bernese mountain dog climb so high! Metaphorically, of course."'' (Ted then comments that the dog is not a Bernese mountain dog.) (Ted also comments that the dog is the breed you chose.) *''"Wow, that is one friendly dog! I just received a thorough face licking, Ted!"'' *''"You know, I have seven dogs, and not one of them could hold a candle to this pup, Ted."'' *''"We'll just have to wait and find out, Ted. But I HATE waiting!"'' *''"How do you suppose name would do against a ferret? Not a ratty one, but a show-class ferret...Ted?"'' *''"Well, it's interesting, Ted, because he's/she's got the same name as my pet duck, and I just can't seem to tame the thing!"'' *''"SO! This is truly amazing, folks!" (Master class, when a dog wins first place) *"He/She's completely absorbed in something else!"'' (Obedience Trials only, when the dog isn't performing the given commands) *''"Looks like he/she hasn't gelled with the trainer yet..."'' *''"But Ted, do you even think Name ''even has a cha--" ''(This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *"I think I've figured it out, Ted. Name ''looks just like this old lady in my neighborhood! Spitting image!" *''"I'm surprised, Ted! A tail that nice has GOT to be illegal."'' *''"Wow! Is that dog a cyborg or what?"'' *''"The dog and trainer were definitely on the same wavelength that time, no doubt about it, Ted!"'' *''"No pain, no grain, as my old grandmother used to say, Ted."'' *''"It was a little too soon for Name to enter this class, don't you think, Ted?"'' *''"What do you think goes through a dog's head when it wins a contest? I think I can sum it up in one word-- treats, and lots of 'em!"'' *''"Someone's fidgety!" (Obedience trials only, if the dog isn't performing the given commands.) *"That is a well-trained English bulldog."'' (Obedience trials only) (Ted then comments that the dog is not an English bulldog.) (Ted also comments that the dog is an English bulldog.) *''"You're just competing against yourself now, Name, which means that even if you win, you still lose!" (Championship only) *"I think we've awakened a sleeping giant, Ted. A sleeping, giant puppy." (Master class only) *"I smell the start of a great dynasty here, Ted! All kneel before the glorious'' Name regime!" ''(Championship only) *"I'll tell you, Ted. The competition can be fierce out there. It's nothing compared to duck shows, though. My pet duck--" '' (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *''"I've never seen a Canadian Retriever full of mischief!" (Ted also comments that the dog is the breed you chose.)'' *''"Nah. I think they just liked what they saw. I know I did, Ted!"'' *''"Wow! Now THAT was quite a show, Ted. Talk about exhilarating! I'm breathless!"'' *''"That was huge, Ted. A huge miss."'' (mistakenly shows Ted's face) *''"Always a pleasure working with you, Ted. Keep wagging, folks!"'' 'On Walks' *''"This dog took first place in the rank of the contest, didn't it? Wow, what an honor!"'' (US) *''"Didn't this dog place rank''in ''contest? Wow, what an honor!"'' *''"Didn't this dog place rank''in ''contest? Yeah, I remember that!"'' *"Didn't this dog place ''rank''in ''contest? I was totally there!"'' *''"Archie has some well-intentioned advice for you."'' *''"If you get lazy in caring for your dog, your dog won't be very happy with you. Be sure to spend lots of time with it!"'' *''"Smelling someone's tush is basically the standard handshake for most dogs. Humans...not so much."'' *''"If your dog runs away, don't be mad at it. Be nice and give it lots of love when it comes back home, OK?"'' *''"I remodeled my house into a peaceful Japanese tea room just for Spot. I love cicadas in summer..."'' *''"I can't whistle, but I hear that dogs get really happy when you whistle at them. Curse these stupid lips!"'' Category:Characters